Im You, You're Me, But I Love You All The Same
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Clarke and Lexa role reversal. What happens when Lexa suddenly wakes up on the Ark with all of her people but no sign of the Skaikru? And how about when Clarke comes to in the commander's throne at the start of a clan meeting with no trace of the grounders? They both still remember, but how are they going to find each other when they don't even know if the other still exists?


When she woke, the first thing to register in her brain was the faint, yet strong humming sound that surrounded her.

It was soft, almost like you could forget about it over time. But she's never heard such a noise before, and she wasn't forgetting it anytime soon.

When her eyes opened, they once again immediately closed.

A bright, unforgiving white light blinded her pupils, and she had to squint before her eyes adjusted.

She wasn't used to waking up to such a light.

It was as powerful as the sun, it seemed. Only much colder, much whiter, much faker.

After her eyes relaxed, and she was able to look around the room without the fear of losing her sight permanently, she noticed the walls that enclosed her.

She stood from the unfamiliar bed that she laid on so she could take a better look.

Standing dead centre in this small foreign room, she met four metal, dark walls.

They spaced her in like a wild animal in need of caging.

The door on the far side of the wall was the only thing stopping her heart from beating itself out of her chest in uneasiness.

Before she scrambled to leave this place however, she took a good look around the room again.

Bed, desk, trunk.

It looked simple and uninteresting enough.

Yet there was one thing that stood out.

A leather-bound book sat innocently on top of the desk, and she couldn't help herself from picking it up.

She used to own a book that looked just like this, on the ground.

A journal. A place to write down her feelings that she so desperately tried to drown out. She kept her deepest emotions trapped on these pages, so they couldn't escape her mouth.

She flipped open the first page and inhaled deeply when she saw what was written there.

 **PROPERTY OF LEXA WOODS**

So this _was_ her journal.

Lexa rubbed a thumb over the page delicately before deciding to flip to the next one.

 **ENTRY 1**

 **I wonder how long it's going to take for this whole journal thing to get old.**

 **Anya seemed to think it'd be a good idea. But really what the hell does Anya know?**

 **I know she's only trying to help, but the last thing I need right now is her pity.**

 **Perhaps I should stop being so hard on her.**

 **Costia would probably tell me to stop being so hard on myself.**

 **I miss her.**

These words. They sounded so distinctly like herself, only a much younger version.

The name Costia stood out immediately, and as much as her heart tugged at the word, Lexa's proud that she could finally think of her without the burning sting of oncoming tears prickling at her eyes.

Anya stood out too, and her former mentor's name only confused her.

Was Anya here as well?

Somewhere in this strange second world that she's found herself in.

Lexa decides to close the book in her hands and then she places it back on the desk.

She needs to do some investigating.

Her pace quickens as she reaches the door, it takes her a moment, but she figures out the door requires a certain part of it to be pushed before it opens.

Lexa is then standing in another room. Much bigger this time.

There's furniture inside, couches, chairs, tables.

On one side of the room she sees some sort of box with a screen on it which she can see her reflection in.

She has no idea what this thing is, and as she looks around further, she comes to the conclusion that she doesn't know what many of these things are.

The room is littered with tech that she doesn't have a single clue on how to work.

And then she finally spots a panel of glass on the wall, which is when it finally clicks.

She stares out of the glass and is met with a black void filled with stars.

The sky.

The tech. The bright lights. The humming noise that doesn't seem to leave her no matter where she walks.

She was on the Ark.

Sky people's home.

Clarke's home.

Clarke.

Clarke must be here.

Lexa had to find the girl.

Before Lexa can rush through the newest door however, it opens and someone else is stepping inside.

"Hey Lex" Its Anya.

"Anya?" Lexa speaks in disbelief.

She never thought she'd be seeing the woman again.

"You're late to breakfast, I was just coming too—" Anya words freeze suddenly as a body is being pushed into her arms.

Lexa couldn't control herself.

She knew she was showing weakness but she didn't even care. Because this was Anya dammit! And she was alive.

So she hugged her.

"Uh, you feeling okay there Lexa? You're not like dying are you?" Anya questions confusedly.

"I'm so glad to see you again," Lexa breathes, relishing in her moment of weakness.

Anya furrows her eyebrows. "Well alright kid, but you know we just saw each other last night right? You haven't hit or head or anything have you?"

Lexa tenses only in the slightest at the older woman's words.

Anya doesn't remember anything.

This was all just normal for Anya. Living in the sky.

How the hell did this happen? Lexa asks herself, already feeling a headache beginning.

The brunette releases her hold on her recently brought back to life friend, and straightens herself up.

"Sorry An, just missed you," She smiles unconvincingly.

Anya eyes her curiously.

"Alright well," She starts, "Why don't we go get some breakfast and maybe you can explain what the hell has gotten into you?"

Lexa gulps nervously suddenly. Was telling Anya of her predicament a good idea? She trusts the other woman, but at the same time, she tries to think of how she would react if Anya had told her of such a situation back when they were on the ground. Would she have believed her?

* * *

Clarke breathes deeply as she sits atop her throne, waiting for the ambassadors to enter.

Wait a second.

Her throne?

Clarke doesn't get to dwell on the thought as two guards are soon opening the doors, and the first ambassador is entering.

He's a tall, buff man, and he takes a seat on the chair under the Rock Line Clan's flag.

That ambassador is soon met with several more, all taking their respected seats.

Clarke feels the panic rise in her chest as they continue filing in.

What the hell was going on?

She takes a look to her left and notices that the Skaikru chair is nowhere in sight.

Dread fills her even further at that realization.

On top of not seeing her own people's symbol, she has yet to see any familiar faces as well, and it terrifies her, because she has no idea what's going on and she'd really appreciate it if someone would tell her.

Were these ambassadors expecting her to lead this meeting? She thought they didn't respect the Skaikru, and more importantly, weren't all clan meetings held by Heda?

Heda.

Lexa.

Clarke could really use the other girl right now.

However the next person to enter the room is one she recognizes, and although he isn't her ideal pick, she's thrilled to see someone she knows and trusts enter the room.

"Bellamy," She speaks with such relief as the older boy comes to stand next to her on the throne.

Bellamy nods to her, and a respectful "Heda," escapes his lips before he turns to face the rest of the room, still standing next to the throne.

Clarke can't help her mouth going agape at that word.

Bellamy addressed her as…as Heda?

She was Heda?

"Ambassadors!" Bellamy suddenly pipes up, gaining everyone in the room's attention. "Welcome to Polis, I know many of her just arrived here this morning," He nods to them all. "You are here today to discuss any concerns you may have with your Heda, and afterwards we have a couple of votings we must attend to." He finishes.

"Please let us begin, David, I believe you have a matter that needs our attention,"

David, a shorter,, bald man steps up from the Broadleaf clan's chair.

"Heda," He bows to Clarke once he reaches the middle of the room.

Clarke, unsure how to proceed, nods back respectfully at the man, knowing that is what Lexa used to do when an ambassador greeted her.

"I am here to speak on behalf of my people, and our troubles with our lacking crops. We will not survive at the rate we are at now,"

Clarke spends the entire meeting trying her best to resolve all the ambassador's issues and complaints.

She tries to channel Lexa, and think of what the older woman would have done in all these situations.

She hadn't sat through many clan meetings when she was here in Polis as the commander's guest, and granted during that time many of the meetings were directly about Skaikru and the coalition. But still, Clarke does her best.

The blonde is sure she must slip up a few times though, from the strange looks Bellamy shoots her, and the confusion written on the ambassador's faces.

Thankfully, Bellamay soon adjures the meeting, and everyone is once again filing out of the room.

"Heda," The boy stands in front of her, once everyone else has left. "Are you feeling alright? You do not seem," He hesitates, "Like yourself."

"I'm fine Bellamy. Just tired," She tries her best to smile.

She couldn't tell him.

He'll think she's crazy. Wont he?

For whatever reason, Bellamy, along with what looks like everyone else, believes she is their Heda.

Claiming this to be untrue, will only create problems.

Clarke is going to have to figure this one out on her own.

* * *

Lexa spends the better half of her morning in complete shock.

Everyone is here.

Anya, Gustus, Lincoln, Titus, Indra, even Luna. Along with many, many more familiar faces.

It seems as if all of her people are here.

However she hasn't spotted a single Skaikru.

Were they the Skaikru now?

Lexa shakes the thought out of her mind.

She really couldn't be concerned with that right now.

What was important was figuring out how her and her people ended up here.

And to find out what has happened to the past Skaikru.

When Lexa thinks about it, she supposes it may be possible that the once known Sky People, could now be on the ground. Perhaps both of their people have switched their lands for some unknown reason.

The green eyed girl truly hopes that is the case.

There are certain Skaikru members—alright one—who she doesn't wish to be non-existent.

Because right now, it certainly seems that way.

Eventually, after Lexa had eaten what she could only describe as awful sky food, and made up some lame excuse to get Anya off her back, she decided that perhaps she could gain more answers from her journal.

She makes it back into what is now her room, and picks up the book.

Flipping to a random page, she begins reading.

 **ENTRY 24**

 **Note to self: Luna is an asshole.**

 **I seriously hate that girl sometimes.**

 **She managed to drag Anya and I to that dumb masquerade dance after I specially told her there was no way in hell I was going to that.**

 **That's not even why I'm mad though.**

 **I'm mad because when we finally did get there, Luna decided to be the wing woman I never asked for, and she completely embarrassed me.**

 **I'm pretty sure Echo will not be speaking to me ever again.**

 **ENTRY 45**

 **Anya and I talked about the ground again today.**

 **We've been doing that a lot lately.**

 **Mr. Titus keeps telling us we're being foolish and we should stop focusing on a dream that's never going to happen.**

 **I don't know though. Could the ground really never happen for us?**

 **I know they say we still have a really long time before humankind returns to Earth, but I can't help imagining what it would feel like.**

 **The sun on my face, the grass on my feet.**

 **I'm so fascinated with it.**

 **What would it feel like to breath real air, to get away from the constant buzz of the Ark, to be free?**

 **I bet Costia would like the ground.**

 **We'd dream about it together, if she was still here.**

Lexa continued her reading.

Skimming past some pages, focusing intently on others.

These words on these pages were filled with so much weakness, she finally thought.

Was the Lexa who lived in the sky, a Lexa who showed her emotions freely? She wondered.

She seemed so young.

When she thinks about it, she supposes she's always been this young. It may have just been the ground, and her title, that allowed her to appear older.

However on the Ark, in the sky, there is nothing to hide who you are.

She was a child in the sky, and a ruler on the ground.

And it is when she nears the end of her journal, that she thinks she understands.

Understands why someone like Clarke, who came from the sky, a place where she held no responsibility, had no title, a place that she was everything that a child was allowed to be, could be so hesitant in her in abilities on the ground. Could be so hesitant of her title. Of war. Of death. That was not Clarke's way. It was the ground's way.

And so now, Lexa sees that just as herself, Clarke may have been a born ruler on the ground, but she was also a born child, on the Ark.

* * *

Clarke almost cries when she steps foot inside the room.

Lexa's room.

Her room?

It's painfully similar, and it breaks the blonde's heart.

The fur-lined bed, the beautifully made easel.

It's all here.

Slight differences are noticeable, but the overwhelming feeling is still Lexa.

It's all Lexa.

Clarke walks to the wardrobe, opening it to reveal commanders clothing. All specifically made for her.

The commander.

A jacket, painstakingly close to Lexa's, jumps out at her.

Her fingers reach out to grasp the material, and then she's pulling at it with a gentle tug.

The jacket, now in her hands, speaks to her like perhaps Lexa is here with her through it.

Its with a shaky breath that she pulls it on.

With her sense of familiar warmth now intact, she walks towards the balcony in the room.

Stepping foot outside, to the fresh Polis air.

She's much to high to see the streets well. Much higher than her old room was.

But still, she sees the city clearly. In all its vast beauty.

She still isn't sure how this has had happened. But she's determined to find out.

Clarke makes her way back inside, and then, exits the room.

She's not going to find her answers here.

Its when Clarke finally reaches the bottom of the tower, and then the Polis streets, that familiar faces begin greeting her.

All Skaikru faces.

Many nod at her when she passes, and she barely remembers that she should probably be returning them.

Although there are many faces she recognizes, she's looking for faces she trusts.

Her walk continues as she gets deeper and deeper into the dept of Polis, when finally, she spots someone.

It was Raven.

Raven working at a market stall.

It looked like the other girl was a blacksmith of sorts. Her stall filled with delicately crafted swords and armour.

The girl, wore her usual ponytail, however it was her grounder clothing that threw Clarke off. She had never seen Raven in such clothing.

"Heda," She greeted enthusiastically when she noticed Clarke approaching.

"Hei Raven," Clarke smiled.

The older one looked surprised at that.

"You know my name Heda?" She questions.

Clarke is surprised herself at the words.

She didn't know Raven in this world. She supposes that makes sense. If Raven was simply a blacksmith, and Clarke the commander, it would be unlikely for their paths to cross. Still, Clarke feels a slight pain in her heart from the fact.

"Of course Raven, I know many of my people's names," Clarke plays it off.

Raven is quick to accept the explanation. "Of course Heda, so are you here for something in particular? I would be happy to custom make you anything you need," She speaks, clearly confident in her abilities, as she always has been.

Clarke hides a grin.

"This sword is very impressive," The blonde gestures to a piece by the stall's side. She figures she might as well play along. It'd be weird if she came to a stall owned by a girl she has never met before for no reason.

"I can make you one just like it, only much better," Raven promises.

"Better than this?" Clarke asks, taking in the elegant sword in front of her. It truly was impressive. She's glad Raven has found such a strong strength in a world that holds no technology.

"For you, yes. I can have it ready for in 3 days,"

"Alright Revion. Mochof." Clarke thanks her.

Raven grins wide. "Pro,"

* * *

Weeks pass.

Lexa spends weeks adjusting to life on the Ark.

It took her some time, but finally it is starting to become more normal.

Of course nothing could ever be more normal than the ground, but the initial foreignness of the sky has worn off slightly.

And having many of the people who she has lost back in her life is a bonus.

Even if she has lost others in the process.

Lexa spends a whole night filling up another page of her in journal. This time all about Clarke.

She is unsure if she will ever see the blonde again. She is unsure if her, and her people, even exist anymore. Perhaps Lexa and her people have taken their place. However the hope of Clarke residing on the ground still fills her mind. But she may never know for sure.

One day, in Earth Skills class (which Lexa is freaking great at) she mentions the ground to Anya, not thinking much of it considering the way she wrote about her and Anya's conversations about the ground in her journal.

But Mr. Titus is soon eyeing the two angrily, and cuts off their conversation with a stern "Not another word of the ground in this class, Ms. Woods and Ms. Forestier!"

Titus is much too similar to is past self.

It's a two weeks after that day, when that feeling of hope returns to Lexa.

Anya comes to her one night, a giddy yet slightly fearful look in her eyes. This is a look that Lexa is unsure she's ever seen on the other girl's face.

"You aren't going to believe this Lexa," She starts.

"What is it?"

"I was down by the Skybox to visit Tris, when that guard Roan told me no visitors were allowed because of some virus going around or something," Anya tells her, "I didn't believe that bullshit for a second and Ontari was acting suspicious as hell, so I tried to sneak into the Skybox to figure out what was going on. However another guard, Niylah, caught me, and she told me there isn't really a virus,"

Lexa perks up at her friend's story. She's starting to connect the dots.

"They're sending the prisoners to the ground Lex! Apparently there's some problem with the Ark's oxygen, and they need to know if the ground is survivable. Niylah told me she could get me onto the dropship with my little sister if I did something for her in return."

Lexa widens her eyes at the reveal.

This world was following the path of the past one. She's shocked to say the least. History is repeating itself, and now, her chance to get back to ground is presenting itself.

"I'm coming with," She insists suddenly, jumping up to meet Anya where she stands.

Anya nods. "You're still 17, if you commit a crime now, you can make it."

"This is unbelievable An," She says, shaking her head.

"I know," The blonde says, "But do you know what this means, we're going to the ground Lex! Our dream, it's real."

Lexa smiles wide.

The ground. Home at last.

"Wait what do you have to do to get on?" She asks.

Anya shrugs. "I don't know, Niylah told me to meet her in exactly one hour, I came here right away so you'd have time to come too, I didn't know if I'd be seeing you again after this,"

"I guess I have to go get arrested now."

"Hey, listen, you can't tell anyone else okay? That was one of Niylah's rules and I already broke it by telling you, but please you can't tell others, not even Luna, I can't let my chance of being with Tris slip through my fingertips," The hazel eyed girl is speaking with a serious tone to her voice.

"Its okay An, I won't." Lexa promises.

She didn't need to worry about telling everyone else.

If this world truly was repeating itself, then her people should be following the prisoner's shortly, just as the Skaikru had followed theirs.

* * *

Being the commander was stressful.

Clarke now understands why Lexa was the way she was. She didn't understand how the other girl could have dealt with this everyday since she was 14.

Clarke isn't sure if she can take another second.

Between the ice nation threatening the coalition, the clans all arguing over trading, and no one having a goddamn clue about the old world besides herself, Clarke was stressed.

Through the past couple of weeks she has luckily been successful in forming some of her old relationships.

Octavia, who was now the Trikru general, and herself were already somewhat close in this new world, and Clarke only spent their time trying to strengthen their relationship. It was hard, because of Octavia's newfound stoic composure, and Clarke's position as the commander, but it was enough for the blonde to just be able to talk to one of her closest friends.

Bellamy, now the flame keeper, and her were also close. The boy cared for Clarke deeply, and did his best to give her good advice, however he was also very serious about his position as flame keeper, and is set very firmly in grounder beliefs. Clarke suspects all flame keeper's must be taught to follow grounder traditions precisely.

Raven, an excellent and talented blacksmith, has even warmed up to Clarke. At first the girl was apprehensive about her relationship with her Heda. She was careful not to offend or disrespect her in anyway. When Clarke kept visiting her stall however, and complementing her work before buying something new, Raven started growing comfortable with her, and the two could even have a pleasant conversation filled with Raven's witty jokes.

Once Clarke asked Bellamy about her mother. It was hard to ask without giving away the fact that she didn't know, but she ended up receiving the information that Abby lived in a faraway village, the one Clarke had grown up, and would visit Polis every moon cycle or so.

That brought relief to Clarke.

It was another day of being commander, which was sure to be filled with duties and responsibilities that Clarke wasn't particularly fond of, when she was met with an alarmed looking Octavia entering her room.

"Apologizes Heda," She speaks.

"It is fine Octavia," Clarke responds. "What is it?"

"Heda, there are invaders on Trikru's land. Invaders that seem to have come from the sky,"

Clarke freezes at the words.

She had thought briefly about the possibility of there being others in the sky, as she once was. Perhaps even the grounders being in the sky. It could have been that their two people's switched places.

But Clarke didn't let that thought sit long. She couldn't hold on to that kind of hope for one thing. The kind of hope that maybe Lexa was out there somewhere. And besides, it was crazy. Her people came from the sky, and now they were on the ground. There couldn't be anyone in space, if her people were here. It was impossible.

Yet then again, wasn't her people being born on the ground impossible as well?

"From the sky?" She asks, trying to hide the way her voice cracked at the words.

"Sha. We don't have much other information yet. But scout's are watching them as we speak," Octavia informs her. "How would you like to proceed Heda?"

"They aren't to be harmed," Clarke says quickly, remembering how one of her first days on the ground ended with a spear through Jasper's chest.

"Heda, they are invaders on our land—" Clarke stops Octavia.

"Enough. My words are final. We will set up a meeting with them, they aren't to be harmed until we know if they are a threat or not. None of them are to die by a warrior's hands unless it is life or death. Is that understood?" Her tone doesn't leave much room for arguing.

"Sha Heda. I will deliver your message," Octavia nods.

* * *

Her first breath of real air is fantastic.

It has been much too long since she had the smokey scent of the ground fill her nose.

The trees, the grass, the water, the sun.

She missed it more than she ever thought imaginable.

When Tris had opened those doors, and she stepped foot onto the firm dirt beneath her, she finally felt like she was home.

"Can you believe this?" Anya asks from beside her, taking everything that surrounded them.

"Its beautiful."

"It is."

"Just how we imagined."

"Better."

The two smile at each other, before turning back to smile at the world presented to them.

"This is incredible!" Tris shouts excitedly as she walks up to the pair.

"It really is huh kiddo," Anya says while wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulder.

Lexa takes in the sight of her people, rejoicing in their freedom, and she's never felt happier.

She wonders if the Skaikru, if Clarke, had a similar feeling when landing on the ground.

Which reminds her, she, they, should start exploring.

They'll need to find food and water, but Lexa doesn't doubt her people's ability to regain that skill quickly. They should probably start building proper shelter as well, she figures they might have to live at the dropship for a while, as the past Skaikru had. And eventually, she hopes, if there are other people on the ground, Clarke's people, any people, they will find them.

And so that is exactly what they do.

Lexa, Anya, and a group of others, including Ontari, hunt and kill their first boar.

The group celebrates that night over their first real meal.

They start building a wall around the dropship for protection, and they also begin to build a sort of smokehouse for their food.

They lost contact with the Ark, but the bracelets they all wore were proof that they were alive. Lexa remembers Clarke telling her of the same fate they faced.

And so that is why when Anya begins trying to convince the others to take off their bracelets, she recalls Clarke telling her of the same event happening when they had first landed, and how Bellamy tried to get rid of the bracelets so their people wouldn't follow, and his crime wouldn't be revealed.

Lexa knows Anya must have committed the same crime.

She isn't afraid though. This world is much too similar to their previous one, and so she knows her people will end up following them down to the ground.

It doesn't stop her from confronting her friend, and trying to convince her to stop her rebellion though.

Anya agrees, but Lexa doesn't think it's exactly truthful.

Regardless, she let it go, because she had other things to think about.

One of those things being the fact that she has yet to see anyone on the ground.

It's a whole week later when she finally does.

The very first grounder face she sees is Octavia's.

And it makes her heart flutter and squeeze in relief, because if Octavia was here, she could count on Clarke being here too.

Octavia rides into their camp on a horse, two others that Lexa doesn't recognize behind her.

A few of her people panic at the unexpected visitors, and attempt to follow their first instinct to attack, however Lexa, and then Anya, stop them.

It is when Octavia speaks that her people seem to calm in the slightest.

"We come in peace!" She shouts. "Our commander wishes to speak to your leader. You may be invaders on our land, but our generous commander is willing to make a treaty."

Lexa is curious. She wonders who is the commander in this world. Was it that Jaha man that seemed to rule the Ark in the past world? Could it be Kane, who she always believed to be a fine leader? Even Abby, Clarke's mother, who was canceller of her people before, and very well could be again.

"She is our leader." Ontari is the one to speak up, and she points to Lexa.

"Very well," Octavia nods before Lexa can respond. "You may choose two others to come with you, our commander waits in the village of TonDC to speak."

Lexa swallows. Here it goes, she supposes.

Finally she was going to get more answers.

And although she tried to keep this thought buried deep inside of her, there was that chance of seeing Clarke again that made its way to the forefront of her mind .

* * *

Clarke was pacing.

She paced, back and forth the length of her tent as she waited for Octavia's return.

She didn't know what she should be expecting.

Would she be met with past grounders? Would she met with completely different faces altogether? Would she be met with Lexa?

She shook her head violently at that thought.

She needed to let that go.

Expecting Lexa was a very foolish hope.

For one thing, Lexa and her people may not even be the ones to have occupied the sky in her and her people's place. For another, even if they had, that isn't to say Lexa is with them, and that Lexa has come down with the first 100, and that Lexa would be meeting her today.

The chances were just too slim.

If she were to hope for that, she would only get hurt.

So she just kept pacing.

A couple of guards stood outside, waiting to inform her of Octavia's arrival, but neither of them she knew personally. She didn't have anyone around to talk to. Not that she could voice her true thoughts to anyone anyway.

Bellamy stayed in Polis, as the flame keeper he hardly left.

Raven obviously stayed, being as her stall and home is in the capital.

And Clarke assumes the rest of her friends are in other villages. Perhaps even other clans. She hopes to meet again with them one day, even if she'd love their company today.

It's a while later, when Clarke is sure there must be a dent in the dirt under her tent from the uneasy pacing, when a guard enters.

"She has returned," He says.

Clarke nods.

The blonde then goes to sit on the throne, waiting.

* * *

Lexa feels hesitant as she walks towards the tent. Anya and a girl by the name of Emori are the two who accompanied her. When they reach TonDC however, Octavia tells her the commander will speak to her alone, and her friends can wait outside.

It is when Lexa is standing just meters away from the tent's entrance when Octavia meets her eyes with a heavy glare.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I'll slit your throat," She warns darkly.

Lexa meets her eyes back and silently nods.

With that, Octavia is slipping the tent flap open to allow Lexa is inside, and the green eyed girl can't help but be somewhat glad when she doesn't follow.

Lexa's about four steps in when she stops dead in her tracks.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

After all this time apart, she's finally face to face with the girl she loves again.

It's all too much. Seeing Clarke sitting there, warpaint covering her own shocked expression, that Lexa can't help when a tear escapes her eye.

"Lexa" Clarke breathes out with so much uncertainty, yet so much relief.

The blonde is up in seconds and then Lexa is moving too so the pair meets halfway in the tent before throwing their arms around each other.

"Clarke," Lexa says her name likes it's a prayer, and her arms only grasp tighter at the other girl.

"I..I can't believe you're here." Clarke whispers into her hair, the blonde is also now crying.

"I'm here," Lexa promises.

The two stay attached to one another for a moment longer, before finally pulling back to look intently at the other's face. However their arms stay holding their bodies tightly together.

Both of their eyes are wet with tears, and their mouths hold giddy grins.

Both so relieved to hold the other again, so relieved to touch the other, to see the other.

Their soulmate, their lover, their everything.

It didn't matter which was the commander and which was the sky girl. It would never matter who they were. It didn't matter where they came from or where'd they go.

All that mattered was that they were Clarke and Lexa, and in every world, every universe, every life, they would find each other. Every single time.


End file.
